Oh Boy
by allthingspossible
Summary: my ending to the episode "showdown at the crooked D". i suggest you watch the episode first since some of the stuff you wont get. please comment and tell me what you think. :) (first chapter editied)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other work as all rights belong to Disney Inc. this is just for the enjoyment of Kim Possible fans. Please enjoy. :]

* * *

this is my first fan-fiction for Kim Possible. Please do comment and give me constructive criticism. Thank You!

* * *

I can tell she's a possible, smart as a whip this kid.- Ron Stoppable at the end of the episode Show-Down At The Crooked D.

Oh Boy...

Sitting at the table in the dining area of slim possible's home, the Possible's plus Stoppable, were eating lunch. Kim Possible was sat next to her father, James Timothy Possible on the right side of the table while Kim's twin brother's, Jim and Tim Possible were sat on the left of the table along with Joss Possible. James older brother, Slim Possible, was sat next to him on one end of the table while Ron Stoppable is sitting at the other end of the table next to Joss and Kim. The room was full of good smells from the food in front of them.

They all talked about what had gone on that day and how everyone did a good job at protecting the ranch from Drakken and Shego and their so called plan to rule the world by gathering the greatest minds on the planet to make look smarter by making them wear cowboy hats which held mind controlling chips to send out scrambling brain waves to make them look and act stupid. Of course that plan was foiled by the Possible's and Ron, especially James who took off the hats of his fellow college buddies, who were stampeding through the crooked D due to Drakken and Shego wanting to make a getaway and not wanting to be caught.

Joss Possible, Kim's cousin, was talking about her new hero, Ron Stoppable. Apparently Kim had been Joss's hero before but after the days events and Joss explaining to Kim how Ron is afraid of everything but he doesn't let his fears get in the way, while Kim can do anything so facing dangers is as Kim would say "no big."

Kim just smiled at how she wasn't in the hero spotlight and decided to let Ron grab the attention for once. She did feel, though, that now she wasn't Joss's role model any more, she felt a bit left out. However, those feelings were soon gone when James decided to ask her and Ron to do the dishes while he and the rest of the Possible's went to see old tornado, as Slim called his robotic horse that name, to show the workings of the horse and add some new options to the horse so that if tornado got its controller snatched again it would be able to respond to voice instead.

Ron looked over at Kim as she wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts as she washed and scrubbed the same plate for five minutes.

Ron decided to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Earth to Kim." Ron spoke as he waved his hand in front of Kim's face and she suddenly jumped out of her thoughts and turned to look at her best friend in a startled state.

"What? What Did I do? Kim asked Ron, who stopped washing the plate in his hand and looked at Kim before he replied.

"You were staring into space washing the same plate for five minutes. If I left you in that state who knows how long you would be stood there for, washing the same item. What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking how Joss seemed to hang on to you all through the evening meal and how much praise she was giving you. You are her role model now." Ron could sense that something wasn't quite right about the given situation and he decided to do something about it.

However, the plan he had in mind failed. Miserably.

Ron was about to move his legs and feet to shuffle closer to Kim, however, the floor was wet and I mean wet. In all about five seconds Ron had slipped forwards bumping into Kim and both fell to the floor, Kim being on top of Ron, in an odd position, didn't help the mood at all.

"Err, sorry KP." Ron spoke in a shaky voice and realised Kim staring at him with an odd look. When she moved forward however Ron's whole face went almost white. _She seriously can't be doing what I'm thinking._ Ron thought as Kim moved closer and then stopped. She then smiled and gave a quick peck on Ron's cheek thus getting up and removing herself of him and went back to washing the dishes. Ron got himself up and decided a little payback was in order for her making his mind do back-flips, thinking she was going to move in only for her to smile one of those 'ha-ha, totally tricked you' smiles. However, once again he made a mistake.

Ron's plan this time was going to end him on the sofa in the living area with a huge headache.

Ron moved behind Kim and decided to lightly jab her in the sides, where anyone would be ticklish to a touch there, but he did not realise that Kim had a plate in her hand and due to been slow, after lightly poking her in her left side, Kim jumped and spun around on impulse at the shock and hit Ron over the head with the plate. It doesn't take Einstein's brain and its knowledge to work out what happened next.

The plate hit the side of Ron's head causing him to stummble in his steps lightly. Kim realised that she just hit Ron with a plate that somehow didn't smash, as she thought with the amount of power she used the plate would at least have a good size crack in the pottery.

"It serves you right for jabbing me in the side." Kim spoke, with a touch of anger but more of concern as Ron was still losing his balence.  
Kim then saw Ron collapse but Kim managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fan-fiction. Please do comment and leave constructive criticism in the comments and I am accepting ideas for the next chapter. I shall be doing another chapter shortly when I can and hopefully include some of your ideas as well.

(this chapter was edited on the 27/11/12)

KPfanforever signing out :]


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is my second chapter of Oh Boy.../ I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and I ask you to comment on it as it really helps to see where I have gone wrong.

I also ask you to sign the petition and like/follow the facebook and my twitter page by visiting the links on my bio on this site. I hope you enjoy this second chapter and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

one last thing, I do not own Disney or kim possible at all, Disney owns themselves and all rights to kim possible.

* * *

I can tell she's a possible, smart as a whip this kid.- Ron Stoppable at the end of the episode Show-Down At The Crooked D.

Oh Boy...

"_Where am I?" _Ron asked himself mentally as he opened his eyes to a bright light and the fact that the room's walls were painted white did not help him with seeing anything at all. "I_n fact, where is Kim and everyone else for that matter?" _Ron asked himself but at that moment he seemed to recall everyone, apart from himself and Kim, went to look at Slim Possibles robotic horse tornado and that he had been hit on the head with a plate as he was joking around with Kim, trying to cheer her up as she was down. "_I wont do that again, especially when Kim is holding a object in her hand that she can use as a defence." _Ron mumbled under his breath to himself.

"Aagghhh!" Ron moaned as he held his head in his hands and tried to stand up but he couldn't due to being really dizzy. As soon he sat down again on the bed, the door to his room opened and Kim appeared with Joss, who was carrying an ice pack and a packet of what seemed to be pain killers.

"Ron, your finally awake." Joss spoke, relieved that Ron was awake and able to sit up at least. Joss placed down the water on the bed side stand and popped a pill from the packet of pain killers and gave it to Ron, whom was still in pain but obviously relieved to receive something to take away the head crushing pain that he felt.

"Thanks Joss." Ron spoke before he quickly downed the pill and the water, then he placed the glass down on the table and laid back on to the bed. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he closed his eyes just to rest them from the strong light in the room.

"Joss, would you leave for a moment, I need to talk to Ron." Kim asked Joss as she nodded her head and left the room. Ron could sense that something was bothering Kim and hated to see her in that sad and upset mood.

"Kim, what's up. Something is bothering you and I would like to know what's up." Ron asked and patted the bed next to him, motioning for Kim to sit down and she agreed.

"Ron, I feel like I am left out of my little cousin's life since she's happy about seeing you as her hero instead of me. You should of seen her before. She was more excited about running back and forth for you, when you were in here, resting up from the headache I gave you by accidentally hitting you with a plate, even though you were trying to cheer me up, which I'm sorry for as well, and... and..."

Kim stopped talking as Ron just gave Kim a quick hug and started to speak, stopping her from trying to speak before a breakdown would occur.

"Kim, first, I forgive you for hitting me with the plate. It was my own fault for poking you in the side anyway. I gave myself a headache by doing a daft thing and not taking notice that you were concentrating on your task at hand. Also, about Joss, I'm sure that she will find someone else to be interested in and she might see you as her idol, her hero. I'll have a chat with her." Ron finished talking and ended up being crushed in a hug by Kim.

"Thanks Ron, also, don't worry about Joss, I'm glad that she takes notice of you and not just me. I guess I need to work on not being jealous at times when I should be glad. Thank you Ron for being there to talk to." Kim finished talking and gave Ron a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving the room, leaving a dumbstruck Ron to lay back down on the bed he was given for that night and fall asleep, leaving him with good dreams to think about.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

If you would like me to write a fan fiction based on a spare idea you have then

please ask me and I will happily write one for you and everyone else to read as well. Also I will give credit to the person who thought of the idea.

Thank you for your time and please do comment. :)

KPfanforever signing out... :~)


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone! this is the final chapter of this short story I have written/typed up. I do not own Disney or Kim possible and characters. all rights are Disney's.

please enjoy reading! :)

Oh Boy...

The next morning was the final day of being at the ranch for the family of Possibles, including Stoppable. Packing the car back up with the luggage, James Possible gave his brother, Slim Possible, a handshake and chatting to him about various stuff and via versa before they left.

Jim and Tim were still looking at old tornado. The day before they all went out to fix some glitches in the robotic horse's programming which was a success as the horse didn't jump at the slightest touch. It had voice control now as well for security reasons, like being stolen by a blue, mad scientist and his green, plasma firing sidekick. Although they doubt it will happen again since their plan failed the first time and they wouldn't be coming back to try again.

Inside the house however was a different atmosphere. When Ron woke up that morning, walking out of the guest room and looking around for Kim since he did not know where she was sleeping or where anyone else was for that matter, he decided to find Joss and ask. He didn't know what to expect that morning but his mind still had to wonder if yesterday happened at all, which of course yesterday did happen due to the pain still in his head from the night before, he still could not believe what he was seeing when he entered Joss's room. On the walls almost all pictures of him had been removed from the walls and replaced by other pictures which were of a different person or more specifically a famous person whom Ron never heard of.

Ron made his presence known and Joss turned around to look at him. Ron however just smiled at the sudden change of interest. He decided to ask what he came here for anyway, and that was to find Kim.

"Joss, do you know where Kim is?" Joss looked at Ron when he asked. She was going to reply when the stairs leading up to her room creaked. Moments later Kim had entered the room and was about to tell Joss that they were leaving in five minutes but never got the chance when she saw the room covered in pictures and big posters that weren't of herself or Ron but of someone else she could only say one thing.

"Oh Boy." that came as the only thing she could say and Ron agreed by nodding his head at what she said. Joss explained her change of interest and told them both Kim and Ron that they were unique at what they do and that she couldn't save the world like they could she couldn't follow in their footsteps. Kim put a reassuring hand on her cousin's shoulder, starting to speak.

"You know Joss, its great that you want to be like me and Ron but you are good at what you can do. I am not you Joss and neither can Ron, just like you can't be like us as we are different but I know for a fact that you can pretty much do things that we can't do." She stopped talking for a minute to let what Kim had said sink in. Joss smiled when she understood what Kim had said.

After the small conversation that took place in Joss's room, it was time for Kim and her family, including Ron of course, to drive back to Middleton thus ending the short stay at her uncle Slim's ranch.

While driving down the highway back to Middleton, Kim asked Ron what Joss had spoken to him about before they drove off. Ron of course told her that it was nothing to worry about. What Joss had said to Ron, before they drove off, was the question if Ron loved her cousin Kim or not, which to be honest with himself and his answer to her question, he wasn't to sure at the moment. Maybe sometime in the near future he would understand if he did love Kim or not. Sure as a good, long-term friend he did love her but he hadn't thought of it in the other way. Joss was satisfied with the answer and it was time for them to drive off home. Of course he couldn't tell Kim about what they spoke about as it would probably cause enbarrassment and make the situation feel odd.

Luckily he didn't have to answer her question as Tim and Jim, the tweebs as Kim calls them, had brought with them from the ranch one of the mind control hats that was still intact and they had fixed the broken circuits inside by finding old but usable ones which had been used for old tornado. When Kim saw that they tried to put the hat on her head she started fighting back. James Possible just shook his head at his children's behaviour and their bickering. of course, the twins were always annoying their sister and seemed to like to ger her annoyed. Ron just sat there thinking about the question Joss asked him and his answer he gave her. He didn't know what to think at this point. he looked over as he saw the hat land on Kim's head and a two worded expression came to mind.

"Oh Boy..." Ron face palmed.

I would like to thank you for your reviews to those who wrote a review as it helped me to see what needed to changed and pointing out stuff that didn't make sense. also thank you for reading this short fan fiction as this was really just a run of the mill idea that formed. some time i might just take this down and re-upload it adding stuff and refurbishing it. thanks for your reviews and support and I hope to do a better fanfiction next time.

KPfanforever signing out :)


End file.
